Questioning
by otp-fandomfeels
Summary: Elena is having a hard time figuring some stuff out, and like a good friend, Caroline agrees to help her. Oneshot. Femslash. Elena x Caroline. Carolena.


**Hi guys! This is my new Carolena story, and it is a little different than the others. If you don't like it, just stop reading, I won't ever know! If you do like it, please tell me what you think. Enjoy!**

* * *

Elena was confused, and that's how it started. She always thought she would end up with a nice guy like Matt, but now she wasn't so sure she wanted that. The summer before her junior year, she didn't want what Matt was offering. Elena didn't want to be a stay at home mom for the rest of her life, she didn't even know if she wanted to have a husband. She was confused, was she not interested in guys anymore, or was it just Matt? Elena didn't know what she wanted, but she knew she wanted to find out.

Elena had always let her eyes wander, she knew she shouldn't, but she did. She tried not to stare at Caroline and Bonnie as they changed, but it was hard, they were both so beautiful. She tried not to watch either, but she noticed differences between Bonnie and Caroline. Bonnie had a small, petite body. Caroline, on the other hand, had curves, and Elena definitely noticed her breasts were quite larger than Bonnie's.

Elena knew both of her friends were beautiful, each in their individual ways, but they were different. They seemed different to Elena. Bonnie was pretty, and Elena was sure that she would make someone very happy someday, but if Elena was attracted to girls, Bonnie would not be her 'type'.

If Elena was attracted to girls, she knew for sure Caroline was her type. Elena would want someone with a body like Caroline and a personality like Caroline.

She knows that Caroline would never go for that, though. Caroline always mentioned how much she wanted to be with Tyler. He was the jock of the school, Caroline said she would be the most popular girl in school if she dated Tyler.

Elena wanted to find out if she was attracted to girls, she really did. Elena wanted to put herself out there, she wanted to get a girlfriend or go on a date with a girl, but she was worried what her parents would think. Elena had no idea what her parents' stance was on gay people. She didn't want to introduce a girlfriend to her family if she wasn't sure that's what she wants. Elena would go against her parents if they are against her, but she only wants to if she is for sure about liking girls. If her family reacted badly, she knows her family would think she was a joke if she brought a girlfriend home then said, "Just kidding, I'm totally straight!"

Elena did not want to be a joke, but she also really wanted to know if she was actually attracted to girls, or if this was just a phase.

Caroline's mom was going to be on duty all night, so Elena went over to her house to keep her company and make sure she didn't get lonely. Elena also knew that it could get pretty creepy being in a house at night all by yourself, even if it was in Mystic Falls, where nothing ever happened.

Elena arrived at Caroline's house after she had eaten supper. Her mom insisted she take leftovers to Caroline, in case her mom forgot to cook something before she left. Elena knocked on the door, and Caroline opened it a few seconds later. Elena checked Caroline out quickly, she was wearing skinny jeans and a red v-neck with a white tank top underneath.

Elena handed the container of leftovers to Caroline, they were both used to this by now, Caroline's mom worked a lot of night shifts so Caroline knew Elena's mom would send food over.

Caroline took the leftovers and put them in the fridge. Elena followed Caroline inside, closing the door behind her.

Elena said, "I'm going to put my stuff in your room!"

Caroline replied, "Okay, I'll pick out a movie!"

Elena went upstairs to Caroline's room, where they always slept when they had sleepovers. Elena put her duffel bag on Caroline's bed. She was about to head back downstairs when she realized this might be the perfect opportunity to find out if she really was attracted to girls.

Elena made her way over to Caroline's dresser and opened her top drawer. She knew she was snooping, but Elena had no idea what her sexuality was, and she wanted to know.

Elena picked up a lacy bra, she tried to imagine Caroline in it, she thought she was turned on a little. She put the bra up to her own, and she discovered that Caroline's breasts were bigger than hers, but only by a little bit.

Elena quickly put the bra back when she heard Caroline shout, "Should we watch a romance movie or a Disney one?" Elena shut the dresser drawer and headed back downstairs.

Once she arrived in the living room she said, "Romance movie, I'm just in that kind of mood."

"Good," Caroline said, "because I already put in Titanic."

Elena turned the lights off and sat down on the couch next to Caroline. Elena sat a little closer than usual so that her jeans were touching Caroline's.

Truth be told, Elena didn't really pay attention to the movie, she was too busy thinking. She wondered if she would ever find out if she liked girls, she thought she read somewhere that every girl experiences this, maybe she will just grow out of this.

When the movie is over, it was ten o'clock. Caroline asks, "Do you want to go to bed?"

Elena nods, she wants sleep to take over her, so she doesn't have to think about her sexuality anymore. Elena heads up to Caroline's rooms while Caroline locks all the doors. Elena quickly changes into a tank top pajama short. She then gets into Caroline's bed and closes her eyes. Elena is on the far side of the bed, where she usually sleeps when she's at Caroline's house.

Elena closes her eyes as she hears the door open. She opens her eyes a little and sees Caroline, with her back to Elena, changing. Elena knows she should look away, she knows that she is invading privacy, but she can't stop herself.

Caroline already has her shirt off, and Elena watches and Caroline unsnaps her bra and takes it off without taking off her tank top. Elena watches Caroline walk over to her dresser. There, she takes off her jeans and Elena stares at her butt.

Caroline's ass is really firm, and Elena thinks she wants to grab it and squeeze it. Caroline is wearing a thong, which doesn't help Elena because it doesn't cover anything. Caroline puts on some pajama shorts and gets into bed next to Elena.

Caroline is laying on her back, and Elena watches as her breathing slows.

Elena asks, "Caroline, can I ask you something?"

Caroline turns her head to look at Elena and says, "Sure."

Elena says, "Promise me you won't tell anyone."

"Promise."

Elena takes a deep breath and asks, "Do you ever get...well...sexual feeling for girls?"

Caroline looks surprised by the question but responds, "No, you?"

Well, that rules out every girl gets these feelings. Elena says, "Yes, but I'm not sure it's just a phase."

Caroline asks, "Why don't you date some girl and find out if you like girls or not?"

Elena says, "I don't want to date a girl, then turn out not be into girls. My family would probably hate me."

Caroline shakes her head and says, "They wouldn't hate you."

"Well, I guess I don't know for sure, but I'm not taking any chances," Elena replies.

They are both silent for awhile, in thought. Caroline is the first to interrupt the silence.

"You could try with me."

"What?"

Caroline says, "You want to know if you actually like girls, right?" Elena nods her head so Caroline continues, "You can use my body to figure out if you do like girls."

Elena asks, "You're okay with this?"

Caroline says, "I would do anything for you Elena, and I certainly don't want your family to hate you. If I can help you in any way, I will."

Elena sits up and asks, "What do I do?"

Caroline says, "Anything you want. I'll try not to get in your way, you just explore."

Elena reaches over and turns Caroline's bedside lamp off, she doesn't want the neighbors to see their silhouettes and assume things.

Elena crawls on top of Caroline, straddling her. Caroline closes her eyes and relaxes.

Elena says, "If you want me to stop, just say so."

Elena doesn't know where to start. She decides to run her fingers through Caroline's hair. She caresses Caroline's cheek and leans down. Elena is going to do it. She puts her lips on Caroline's and shoves her tongue in her mouth.

Caroline kisses Elena back, and their tongues dance together. Elena works her way around Caroline's mouth, kissing her in every way she can think of.

She pulls away and runs a hand under Caroline's tank top. She feels her smooth, toned stomach. Elena can see Caroline's nipples through her tank top, and she knows she wants to take it off. Yet, Elena doesn't want to cross any lines.

Elena sheepishly asks, "If you're comfortable with it, can you take your tank top off?"

Caroline says, "Of course." She sits up so Elena is in her lap and takes off her tank top, and Elena pushes her back down.

Elena takes Caroline's left breast in her left hand. She feels it, liking the way it fits into her hand. She brings her pointer finger and thumb up to Caroline's nipples and squeezes it. Caroline makes a noise that sounds and a gasp and a moan.

Elena puts her mouth on Caroline's other nipple. She twirls her tongue around it, and then she lightly bites on it. Elena sucks on her nipple some more, then releases it.

Elena lets her hands travel down Caroline's sides to her hips. Elena puts her hands around Caroline's butt cheeks and squeezes them. Elena decides it isn't a good enough experience, so she puts her hands on the back of Caroline's thighs, then pushes her hands up Caroline's shorts.

She spreads her hands around Caroline's ass, exploring what it feels like. Elena traces Caroline's thong from her lower back almosts to her heat. Caroline shudders and Elena smiles, Caroline is enjoying this, too.

Elena pulls Caroline's pajama shorts down her legs and puts them on the floor. Elena starts at Caroline's toes and runs her hands to the inside of Caroline's thighs.

Elena realizes how far she's actually gone and stops herself, she should have never let it go this far.

"Why did you stop?"

Elena sighs and says, "I shouldn't have gone that far, I shouldn't have even agreed to this, I'm sorry."

Caroline retorts, now wide awake, "You're just to tease me then leave me hanging? No, finish what you start Elena!"

To say Elena was taken aback by that statement was an understatement. Elena doesn't know what to say back, so she does as she's told. She takes off Caroline's thong and puts it next to her shorts.

Elena inserts a finger into Caroline, who gasps so loud, Elena would be surprised if the neighbors didn't hear. Elena moves her finger around, seeing what makes Caroline tick. Elena adds another finger and starts pumping in and out.

Elena quickens her pace until Caroline cums all over her bed. Elena pulls her fingers out and licks the liquid on her fingers, not quite sure if she likes the taste or not.

Caroline relaxes onto the bed, once her orgasm is done. Elena lies down next to her and says, "Thanks for letting me explore your body."

"Anytime."

Elena listens to Caroline breathe. Caroline's breath slows down to a nice, even pace. Elena is almost positive Caroline is asleep, but she wants to be sure.

Elena whispers, "Caroline?"

She doesn't get a response, so she is sure Caroline is asleep. Caroline made sure that Elena knew she could explore her body, so she could figure out if she was into girls or not. Elena was sure now that she liked girls, but there was one more thing Elena wanted to figure out.

Elena thought that since Caroline was already naked, this would work better if she was, too.

Elena got up off of the bed and took her clothes off. When she was completely naked, she realized just how sexually frustrated she was. Knowing that she won't be able to go to sleep until she takes care of herself, Elena walks to the bathroom and quietly closes the door.

She hops into Caroline's bathtub and spreads her legs for herself. Elena closes her eyes and thinks of Caroline's body. Elena inserts one finger into herself, imagining Caroline's hands instead. She pictures Caroline's perfect breasts and adds another finger. Elena pumps her fingers in and out until she cums in the bathtub.

Elena cleans up her mess so that Caroline won't know what she did. Once Elena finished cleaning up her mess, she made her way back to the bed.

Before she enters she whispers, "Caroline?"

Again, Elena doesn't get a response, so she knows Caroline is still asleep. Elena takes her place in the bed next to Caroline, ready to figure out one more thing about herself tonight.

Caroline has her back against Elena with a sheet over her. Elena climbs under the sheet, too, and slides next to Caroline.

Elena knows that this might be crossing some line, but it seemed as if Caroline was okay with crossing almost every line earlier. If Caroline was okay with that, then Elena is pretty sure Caroline would be okay with this.

Elena slides even closer to Caroline so that her frontside is pressed up against Caroline's backside. Elena takes her left hand and caresses Caroline's body, starting at her shoulder and leaving her hand on Caroline's hip.

Elena slowly slides her right hand underneath Caroline's arm, and her hand finds Caroline's breasts. Elena takes Caroline's right breast in her right hand and moves to take her left breast in her left hand.

Elena throws her left leg over Caroline's legs, and now, she is certain, she totally loves being the big spoon.

The only thing Elena hasn't figured out yet is how she is going to explain to Caroline in the morning why she is naked.


End file.
